TND
by LuciaMaria
Summary: A LUCIA story. READ HERE!Sorry taking a holiday!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I actually don't even own this story my best friend, Lucia, wrote it.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon at the Teens Next Door tree house. Nothing unusual was going on for these five 14 year olds. Nigel Uno was sitting on the couch, talking to Lizzie (his annoying girlfriend) on the phone, next to him sat Abby Lincoln reading a magazine. On the other side sat Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beetles playing video games. Beside them sat a girl with silky long black hair known as Kuki Sanban who was painting her nails.

"Okay, bye, Lizzie" Nigel said as he put the phone down. He turned to the operatives "do you guys want to go to the funfair round the corner tonight at 6:30?" he asked.

"Sure"

As they entered the fair Kuki exclaimed,

"Hey Wally, do you wanna go to the _tunnel of love_ with me?"

"That is stupid and cruddy" he answered in an embarrassed way as Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 were sniggering.

"Oh pleeease" she begged. Looking into her pleading eyes he agreed saying,

"Oh alright"

"Yay!" Kuki said happily. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the ride.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh 5 thinks that those bumper cars look fun"abby said casually.

"Well, it does look rather exciting" said Nigel.

They ran over to the bumper cars and grabbed a car.

Meanwhile in the waiting line for the tunnel of love, Wally was getting really impatient.

"This cruddy waiting line is so…cruddy"

"Relax; we are near the front anyway." Kuki said.

As they got off, they met up with the other three. Next everyone went on the ferries wheel, sky drop (which Kuki didn't like one bit) spinning teacups and a fast rollercoaster called 'twister'. After all that excitement the gang went back to the tree house to get some sleep. Even though it was only 10 o'clock they were all very tired.

The next day at school there was notices on the notice boards saying: School prom on Saturday night at 7:30 -12:00(midnight). Everyone invited.

Over lunch Nigel asked Lizzie to go to the prom with him an she agreed. Hoagie asked Wally who he was asking out but Wally says that he wasn't going to tell him. Numbuh 2 said he was asking Abby.

At the tree house that night Wally asked Kuki to get some ice-cream with him. In the ice-cream parlour Wally was about to ask her to go the prom with him when a boy from school showed up and started talking to them. Then the boy (Ethan) asked kuki to got o the prom with him but before she could answer, Wally said to him,

"She's going with me so you go ask someone else!"

"OK" said Ethan

"Do you really want me to go with you?" Kuki asked Wally.

He replied saying,

"Yeah so do you?"

"Of course I do!" She answered happily

* * *

Me: This story is owned by LUCIA in favour of all those wonderful drawing she does. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN it. Its MINE all MINE.

3: Raffy have you been drinking coffee again?

Me: NO

On the night of the prom, the three boys waited nervously for their dates to arrive. Lizzie was ready first. She scowled at Nigel for whistling at her. Next came abby with her hair down (for once), she was wearing a long, silky, dark purple evening dress. Hoagie smiled as Abby winked at him.

When Numbuh 3 came down wally felt his jaw drop on the floor. Her hair was in ringlets as she had used Abby's hair curlers. The dark hair girl was wearing a pink, sparkly dress with thing straps. Kuki giggled when she saw his face.

As soon as they entered the hall where the prom was being held , Lizzie snatched Numbuh 1's hand and said,

"Hey Nigie, they're playing _our_ song. Lets go do some _romantic_ dancing!" Before he could reply she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wanna get somethin' to eat?" Hoagie asked Abby.

"Sure" She exclaimed and walked over to the snack bar.

"Do ya wanna dance?" Wally asked Kuki shyly.

"Ok" She said as she took his hand.

As they started to dance everyone looked amazed as they watched the couple dancing smoothly. Wally noticed as he folded up his sleeve, the silver ring that he had brought with him to give to Kuki flew into the air and fell into the punch bowl. Lucky for him no one else noticed.

When the song was over he walked in a hurry towards the snack bar with Kuki by his side. Kuki started to eat some chocolate cake so when she wasn't looking Wally placed his hand into the punch bowl and tried looking for the ring. When Kuki saw this, she asked him

"Um…Wally what are you doing?"

"I'm just. Err…testing if the cherryade to see if it's OK" He replied from the top of his head. WhenWally found the ring. He asked Kuki if she wanted to do a slow dance. She nodded and headed for the dance floor. After about a minute of the slow dance Kuki said to Wally,

"Wally I need to tell you something. I-I"

She was interrupted by a tap on the back. It was Ethan.

"Hey Kuki I need to talk to you"

Kuki went out of the hall with him but she didn't know Wally was following them. Ethan walked into the janitor cleaning cupboard with her and locked the door. He started to try and kiss her. She started screaming but she was silenced with a dreadful kiss. Suddenly Wally barged down the door and started to beat the living out of Ethan. 2 minutes later, Ethan walked off with a black eye. Wally pulled Kuki up from the floor and they walked outside under the stars. As they looked up at the sky, Wally asked Kuki what she was gonna tell him before, she just said,

"Oh nothing"

"Well I have something to tell you. I really like you and I think I love you, so I got you this ring"

He took it out of his pocket – which is clean now.

"To show you how much I care about you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked.

Kuki put the beautiful ring on her finger and said,

"OF course I will"

and with that she kissed him on the cheek. Wally was surprised as he felt his cheek touch her lips but after a seond he kind of enjoyed it and returned the kiss by putting his hands on her back as she rufled his hair. He felt like he never wanted to stop holding her!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ooh…not my story and don't own KND wow this is some exciting lifestyle.

The next day Nigel's parents were going out for the weekend and so he decided to throw a party at the tree house. Fortunately for the others Lizzie couldn't come!

During the party some uninvited guests arrived and they were knows as Delight Teens from down the Lane. As a laser was aimed at Kuki, Wally quickly pushed her out of the way.

The Delightful Teens noticed the ring on Kuki's finger ans said,

"Aw Wally doesn't want his precious girlfriend to get hurt!"

Kuki took the shiny and sparkling ring off her finger put it in her pocket and said,

"He didn't give it to me!" She lied. "I got it at a clearout sale at Accesorize"

Wally looked hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KND nope do not ever.

After the fight( which TND obviously won) Wally ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"Jeez wats his problem?" Abby said out loud.

Kuki was puzzled, but then she realised he was hurt about what she ghad said and did.

She ran up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Wally, can I come in?"

"Whatever" He said.

She walked in and sat down next to him and said,

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to the Delightful Teens, but I didn't want them to know about our relationship and this is what you mean to me" then she planted a big kiss on his lips.

The next day when Abby was braiding Kuki's hair she asked her,

"hey Kooks, why was Wally upset yesterday?"

"He was just remembering something sad"

"Like what?"

"I dunno" Kuki replied. "So are you going out with hoagie?"

"W-Well I-I um2 Abby stuttered.

"Come on you can tell me. I'm your best friend" said Kuki.

"Err…yes!"

"That's so sweet!" Kuki said smiling.

there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Abby said.

It was Nigel. He said he had to talk to Lizzie and he had to go pick up Wally ( as Wally was staying with his parents for the weekend and Nigel had to go and pick him up).


	5. Chapter 5

Wally was reading his favourite issue of super Teens when something blocked his light.

He looked out his window and saw a Cleveland removal van company outside his house. On the pavement he could see Nigel and Lizzie arguing.

Oh no, not again! He thought

He ran downstairs to greet his new neighbours. When he arrived outside he could see a beautiful, slim 14 year old girl with long blonde, silky hair smiling at him.

"Hi" He said 2So you are our new neighbours. I'm Wally"

"Oh Hi I'm Lucy" the girl replied.

They then heard shouting.

"I AM DUMPING YOU LIZZIE DIVINE!" Came Nigel's voice.

"w-what d-did y-you say?" asked a puzzled Lizzie.

"I said I'm dumping you" Replied Nigel. Lizzie ran home with tears in her eyes.

"So Numbuh 4, are you coming back to the tree house or not?" Nigel asked.

"Um, yeah. By the way, this is Lucy my new neighbour"

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm Nigel" Nigel said holding out his hand.

"I'm Lucy Turner" she said shaking his hand.

"Do you want to come to our tree house and meet our other friends?" Wally asked.

"Sure" Lucy answered cheerfully.

As the 3 stepped foot into the tree house Kuki came running over and hugger Wally.

"Hi Wally" Kuki said. She then saw the pretty girl next to him and asked. "Who is this?"

"This is Lucy my new next door neighbour. I decided to show her the tree house"

"Kuki get back here I need to finish braiding your hair." Abby said running into the room.

"Who are you?" Abby asked Lucy.

"I'm Lucy and I'm new 'round here"

"Oh. I'm Abby and this is Kuki." Abby said pointing at Kuki. Hoagie walked in next and said,

"Oh hi there, I'm Hoagie."

"I'm Lucy turner. Wally's new neighbour" Lucy replied.


End file.
